


Shawn Likes Blondes

by mneiai



Category: Avengers (Comic), Psych
Genre: Humor, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus end up in a comic book, which may just turn out okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawn Likes Blondes

Shawn would never ever ever ever ever make fun of Gus for reading comic books ever again. And he would keep this promise for at least a few minutes. Maybe even until the guy in the metal suit stopped leering at him. It wasn't Shawn's fault that all of his clothing had been shredded going through the...portal...thing.

"We'll get you back to your own dimension within a few days," freaking Mr. Fantastic told them, giving the awkward geek equivalent of a reassuring smile.

Gus still couldn't get out anything resembling an Earth language, so Shawn took point. "Thanks, Double-R. And, listen, this is great and all, but do you think we can meet some of those scantily clad superheroines? Like, um, that one with the lightning bolt and the blond hair? Or, dude, that blonde who always wears white lingerie?"

Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, and Captain America exchanged long suffering looks. Gus looked about ready to faint. Shawn narrowed his eyes at the group, mind taking in the small movements and going back to how the men were standing when they first came into the room SHIELD was holding them in.

"I mean, not that you guys aren't very cute. But I figured since Cap there and Iron Guy were together, you might not appreciate me drooling over you. Plus, y'know, big metal suit makes it really hard to check out your butt."

All three of them blushed and Shawn mentally patted himself on the back. Then frowned. If he was in a world where real psychics really did exist, would his powers of Super Observance and Amazingly Unreal Memory really get him anywhere? Everyone and their pet Pomeranian (did they have Pomeranians in Comic Book World?) probably knew those two were locking lips in private. At least there was no Batman. Shawn would have to match minds with Bruce Wayne if they went to that world, and that would probably end up with him being a really badly named supervillain (and, really, Magic Head was cool and all, but what sorta sidekick could Gus really be?).

"I'll call Emma," Iron Man stated, walking away with an unnecessarily brisk stride.

Mr. Fantastic coughed. "I better go and double check all the machinary."

Captain America displayed absolutely perfect posture, but Shawn noticed his fingers twitching toward the shield on his back. It was totally a big, round, metal security blanket.

"You see," he continued, sidling up to Propaganda Man, "I have a thing for blondes." He was pretty sure the thud from behind him was Gus falling over, but even that couldn't beat the sudden hunted look in the Captain's eyes.

Shawn smirked.


End file.
